A Best Friend
by Fipa-chan
Summary: A Sakura explica como a melhor amiga é diferente das amigas normais. Summary horroroso.E não é yuri. E se a história de repente passar de uma acção para outra é culpa do site. Desculpem desde já por isso. :D


Isto é uma fic baseada numa coisa que eu já li aí no site. No perfil de uma querida amiga minha e noutros perfis.

Espero que fique algo de jeito e espero que vocês gostem.

-/-

Oi pessoal. Meu nome é Sakura Haruno. Tenho 17 anos, cabelos rosa e olhos verdes. Tenho uma amiga Karin (**odeio a Karin mas a única que serve para este papel é ela.**) e uma melhor amiga a Ino. Elas são diferentes e não estou a falar na forma fisica. Na forma de agir.

Por exemplo a Karin deu-me o apoio que eu necessitei quando o meu namorado, Sai, acabou comigo.

Já a Ino…

Eu estava na escola sentada debaixo de uma árvore com a Karin quando o Sai aparece. Tinha passado três dias desde que tinhamos acabado.

Sai: Podes dizer á tua amiga Yamanaka que a brincadeira de me telefonar a meio da noite e sussurrar "Sete Dias" começa a perder a piada.

E vai embora. Eu fiquei parva, a Karin arregalou os olhos de tal maneira que eu até me assustei. Fiquei completamente á nora, não sabia mesmo do que ele estava a falar. A Ino chega e senta-se junto de nós. Eu sabia que ela estava a ouvir escondida atrás da árvore.

Sakura: Ino, que conversa era aquela?

Ino: Que conversa?

Eu não insisti no assunto e a Karin nem tentou.

Outro exemplo giro é este.

Estavamos a ir para a escola as três e eu caí redonda no meio do passeio.

A Karin ajudou-me a levantar.

Já a Ino…

Lá estava eu estendida no chão. A Ino continuou a andar e disse:

Ino: Andas muito, imbecil?

Desde que acabei com o Sai, já lá vai dois meses, apaixonei-me pelo rapaz novo. Uchiha Sasuke.

A Karin faz de tudo para que eu o conquiste.

Já a Ino…

Eu nunca fui muito de seguir as instruções de bilhetinhos anónimos mas este despertou-me a curiosidade. Dizia para eu ir até ao barracão da escola e que lá teria uma surpresa. Abri a porta e tal não foi a minha surpresa ao ver Uchiha Sasuke amarrado a uma cadeira com um outro bilhete pendurado no pescoço. Reconheci a caligrafia da Ino. No bilhete estava escrito:

_Aí tens o teu principe encantado. Diverte-te. Não foi fácil de raptar._

_Ino._

Claro que o soltei e pedi desculpa pela Ino.

Quando o meu coelho de estimação morreu, fartei-me de chorar. A Karin sentou-se comigo e abraçou-me enquanto perguntava se eu estava bem.

Já a Ino…

Lá estava eu a chorar o meu coração fora, a Ino aparece e em vez de se sentar comigo não.

Ino: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Falhada!

Aí á coisa de uma semana fomos a casa da Karin. Não havia sumo suficiente, então a Karin deu-me o copo dela e deixou-me beber um bocado.

Já a Ino…

Lá estava eu a vê-las beber o sumo quando a Ino tem a brilhante ideia de me despejar o sumo na cabeça.

Escusado será dizer que tive de levar a roupa da Karin para casa.

Era Verão e o pessoal da turma tinha combinado ir á piscina, eu não podia ir para a água. Estava naquela altura do mês. A Karin sentou-se na borda comigo a fazer-me companhia.

Já a Ino…

A Ino atirou-me com um tampão e empurrou-me lá para dentro.

Estava a chover a potes e eu tinha-me esquecido do guarda-chuva. A Karin disse que tinha um a mais e emprestou-me.

Já a Ino…

Eu ia a abrir o guarda-chuva quando a Ino o entregou de volta á Karin junto com o seu e me puxou para chuva começando a gritar:

Ino: CORRE! PARVA, CORRE!

Das vezes que a Karin foi a minha casa nunca pediu nada para comer ou beber.

Já a Ino…

Entramos as duas na minha casa. Ela foi directo á dispensa na cozinha e serviu-se de tudo o que encontrou pela frente. Ela é a razão para que a minha mãe tem de ir ás compras todas as semanas.

A Karin conhece os meus pais e trata-os por senhor e senhora Haruno. Até conhece o meu avô e trata-o por avô Haruno.

Já a Ino…

Conhece os meus pais e o meu avô. Trata os meus pais por pai e mãe e o meu avô por avozinho. Eles gostam tanto dela que já nem reparam.

Uma vez uns amigos meus meteram-se em trabalhos e foram presos o problema foi que me levaram com eles. A Karin percebeu que aquilo ia dar barraca foi-se embora a tempo. Quando fomos presos ela gastou as poupanças todas ao pagar-me a fiança.

Já a Ino…

Eu estava sentada num banco na cela a Ino estava ao meu lado com uma cara de assustada. Finalmente abriu a boca e disse:

Ino: CARAÇAS! AQUILO FOI DIVERTIDISSIMO!

Antes daquela vez do meu coelho ter morrido a Karin nunca me tinha visto chorar. Mas quando me viu chorar não contou a ninguém.

Já a Ino…

Estavamos as duas no meu quarto a conversar e do nada ela começa a rir-se.

Ino: Lembras-te daquela vez que tu choras-te porque tinhas pastilha no cabelo?

Eu começei a rir-me também. Ela nunca contou a ninguém isso e foi apenas uma das milhentas vezes que ela me viu chorar.

A Karin pediu-me para escrever num papel o meu número para não se esquecer.

Já a Ino…

Ela têm-me na marcação rápida. Sou sempre a primeira a saber dos mexericos.

A Karin está sempre a pedir-me roupa emprestada. Ela usa-a e uns dias depois devolve-a lavadinha, passadinha a ferro e dobrada.

Já a Ino…

Perde as minhas coisas com muita frequência. E depois ainda tem a lata de dizer:

Ino: Desculpa, Saky a sério. Foi um erro meu. Toma lá um lenço.

A Karin sabe as coisas básicas sobre mim. Sabe que as minhas cores preferidas são rosa e amarelo, sabe que sou alérgica a amendoins.

Já a Ino…

Podia escrever uma biografia bem embaraçosa sobre mim. Com as coisas que aquela rapariga sabe sobre mim e se ela contasse tinha de me esconder por muito tempo.

A Karin gosta de seguir o que a maioria faz. Ouve uma festa na escola e quando estava com os meus amigos o salto do meu sapato partiu-se, sentei-me no chão e comecei a arranjar aquilo. Pedi para esperarem. Todos me ignoraram, a Karin fez o mesmo.

Já a Ino…

Meteu-se a gritar:

Ino: NÃO CONSEGUEM VER QUE A MIÚDA TÁ EM DIFICULDADE? ESPEREM UM BOCADO!

Os nossos amigos ficaram em sentido e esperaram.

Eu deixo sempre a porta traseira aberta para quem quiser entrar, entre á vontade. A Karin bate sempre á porta perguntado se pode entrar.

Já a Ino…

Eu estava na cozinha de costas para a porta traseira quando ela entra. Eu nem reparei.

Ino: QUERIDA, CHEGUEI!

Dei o maior salto da minha vida.

Quando conto um segredo á Karin digo sempre para ela não contar a ninguém.

Já a Ino…

Tinha acabado de lhe contar que se calhar a minha mãe e o meu pai se iam divorciar já ia dizer para ela não contar a ninguém mas ela interrompeu-me.

Ino: Já sei, não é para contar a ninguém.

Aí á uns tempos apanhámos uma bebedeira. Eu já estava a ver a dobrar e pronta para beber outro copo, a Karin tirou-me o copo da mão e disse que eu já tinha bebido que chegasse.

Já a Ino…

Estava eu a cambalear e já me tinha mentalizado que devia parar de beber. Tinha um copo meio cheio na mão e já o ia meter em cima do balcão quando a Ino chegou a dizer:

Ino: Acaba de beber isso! Tu sabes que não desperdiçamos!

O idiota do Sasuke rejeitou-me, a Karin confortou-me.

Já a Ino…

A Ino marchou directamente até ele e aos amigos e perguntou-lhe:

Ino: É porque tu és gay, não é?

Os amigos dele começaram a rir-se que nem dementes.

Agora que tenho 26 anos o liceu acabou, a Karin foi para uma faculdade diferente da nossa nunca mais a vimos desde a formatura do liceu.

Já a Ino…

Eu estava a dormir no meu quarto quando a Ino me entra por ali a dentro e me salta em cima da cama.

Ino: A acordar preguiçosa. Temos de ir trabalhar.

Sim, ela vive comigo

O objectivo disto tudo é mostrar que os melhores amigos estão sempre lá, sempre que nós precisamos e são para toda a vida. Apesar de ás vezes não parecer, como em alguns dos exemplos aí em cima.

-/-

O que acharam? Com algumas alterações eu acho que ficou boa.

Quero dedicar esta fic a senhora, dona, madame R-sassa. Ela atura as minhas conversas de fim de semana e é uma querida. E também á senhora, dona, madame Pah-chan. Ela fez uma parceria comigo quando lhe pedi e escreve-me uns hentais maravilhosos além de ser uma pessoa maravilhosa.

Quem quer dar reviews?


End file.
